Lex Lexton
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Lex }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Alexander Gerard Lexton }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: August 12 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 15 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: Lex }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Male }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Black }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Dark brown }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: 5'8" }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interests:" N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | '''Family: Matthew Lexton (father) }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Friends: Jake }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: Typical }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Godly Parent: Eris }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Demigod }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Creation Date: July 1, 2015 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Pet(s): N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Quests: N/A }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#000000; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#000000; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#000000; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Alexander 'Lex' Lexton is a son of Apollo. He was created by Electric Innocence on July 1, 2015. Appearance Lex has black hair cut normal length. His skin is pale. He's tall, too, and lanky and thin. His hair has light purple streaked into the bangs. His eyes are very dark, nearly matching his hair color. He's 5'8". His clothing usually lacks colors, and consists of greys, blacks, and whites. Not for any real depressing reason: he's just really not a fan of color. Personality Lex is a pretty rebellious. He doesn't like being forced to socialize or be around people, and doing so is often met with complaint. He's got a morbid sort of eagerness over misfortunes, though when death is involved he stops being so cheerful. He likes dark colors and has some fascination over disasters, demises, and tales of irony. He's very loyal, however, and his morals are good. He knows what the right thing is usually. He's clever and capable of thinking outside the box and under pressure, though he tends to be snappish when he's stressed. He has sarcasm heavily integrated in he mannerisms, and can come across as rude. He tries to impress people with his wit and succeeds more often than not, but loves when people can match him. It's incredibly difficult to earn his respect. Not exactly antisocial, but he won't properly open up or take serious conversations with many people. He hates people who think they're better than him and people who claim they've had horrible lives. He isn't afraid to snap at or yell at people and when pissed off is not someone who's anger you want directed towards you, because he can be ruthless. You should never expect mercy from him and his twisted sense of humor, especially if you've psychologically made him upset. Because he knows some of the best torture and pain methods from human history ever. Despite this and the fact you may actually want to be scared of him, he can be a surprisingly sweet guy around those he trusts. Which is actually quite a smaller number than you may guess. He doesn't like to have physical contact because he's accidentally hurt people with his ability before. Biography Lex is described as neither a summer or year rounder; rather, someone who comes by on occasion and leaves often without much warning. It is implied he and his father aren't on great terms, but it isn't shown that they fight either. He has been at camp since twelve years old and has been claimed for nearly as long. Relationships N/A Powers Chaotic Influence He can make things basically go to chaos. His presence and mere existence means that things around him tend to be haywire and not compatible. He may accidentally kill plants, fry electronics, splinter cement, etc. It's very difficult for him to funnel this into an offensive force. In addition, he can turn a group of people on one another by bringing various displeasures to the surface. Fatal Flaw He has a couple. He's overly anxious and concerned, underestimates people despite this. He is very untrusting except towards select people. He's scared of his own abilities. Weapons A double sided celestial bronze short sword with a black hilt he calls Machairiá in Greek, but much more commonly "Stabby" Trivia * His hometown is Potsdam, NY * It is unknown if the nickname 'Lex' comes from his first or last name * On this forum, he has also been called Jethro Nightingale * He is one of Z's very oldest and most used OCs * He is heterosexual, but biromantic Category:Demigods Category:Eris Campers Category:Z's OCs Category:Males Category:Head Counselors